Star Trek Battlefronts - Episode 1
by Daniel Greig
Summary: A new ship is launched to help fight against Borg and Dominion threats. She is the first Carrier-Battleship and at over 4200 meters, makes even Borg cubes look small. The Alpha Quadrant comes under Borg attack again, this time with 7 Advanced Tactical Cubes. An 8 episode series.


*****This was written by me 12 years ago in 2008. The intent was to be a template for a new TV series, rather than a piece of fan fiction. But it was never finished and never really went anywhere. Don't even know if it is really any good. I wrote 8 episodes. I just recently located some old disks where it was saved, as it has been collecting dust since then. It needs lots of work, but right now I don't have a lot of time to do it. Any reviews and suggestions would be great. yeah the character names would be something I first would want to work on. And because it was written as a script, I don't have much scene/setting description as one normally finds in novel/stories******

**EPISODE 1 : A NEW BEGINNING**

(The episode starts with a new attack on the Alpha Quadrant by the Borg – this time they send 7 Tactical Cubes and begin the attack in Romulan space destroying most of the Romulan Fleet – then moving on to Klingon space – destroying Most of the Klingon Fleet before finally entering Federation space with no-one left to help the Federation fleet in their final push to Earth. The Romulans manage to take out 1 cube and so do the Klingons; but that still leaves 5 cubes to attack the Federation fleet – in which Starfleet has had enough time to recall ¾ of the entire fleet to stop the Borg just outside of sector 001)

(The first shots of the episode are of the attack on the Romulan Fleet – which is quickly destroyed – there are small amounts of dialogue in this section but will be omitted here – because it is more to add to the visual effect of the Battle then the actual story)

(the same scenario plays out with the Destruction of the Klingon fleet – there is also dialogue added to enhance the Battle scene but again it is not significant to the story line – the first real dialogue to start the story off comes from chancellor Martok – who is informing Starfleet command that they were unable to stop the Borg)

Martok(on the bridge of an adrift Klingon Heavy battle cruiser – massive damage – he is badly injured – most are dead around him and his transmission to Starfleet head quarters is very staticy – with steam and explosion and emergency sounds going off around him – the view is at Starfleet headquarters with Martok on the Main Viewer)

"I wish I had better news to report to you but we were unable to stop the Borg advance – all we could accomplish is the same as the Romulans to take out 1 cube – there are still 5 more heading to Federation space – both the Klingon and Romulan fleets have been virtually wiped out – I wish we could have done more – I am afraid its up to Starfleet now – I am going to prepare the Homeworld for the inevitable Borg invasion once your fleet is destroyed – I suggest that you begin preparing earth as well"

Admiral Nechayev "We have already begun – the planet is under full security alert and we are preparing as many escape ships as possible"

Martok "The Klingon people will not leave our home we will all fight to the last – but we wish you luck just the same – die with honor – Martok out"

(The screen goes to a picture of the Federation fleet formation – there is activity all around Starfleet headquarters)

Adm Nechayev (walks over to Adm Janeway) Adm Janeway – tell me she's going to get here in time"

Janeway " I hope so Adm – she is coming as fast as she can – perhaps a few hours"

Adm Nechayev 'In a few hours Adm we might have Borg drone right here in this room with us – I just pray she makes it here before then or it will be too late to stop them"

Janeway "I know"

(Next scene starts with an outside shot of the massive federation fleet then homes in on the USS enterprise at the head of the fleet – then moves into the Bridge of the Enterprise and Captain Picard)

Ensign 'Sir the Borg cubes have entered the system"

Comm. "We are also receiving a priority communication from Starfleet command"

Picard "On main viewer" (Adm Janeway appears)

Janeway "Captain Picard – once again you get the tough assignment"

Captain "I am afraid my luck might have run out this time Adm"

Janeway "I hope for all our sakes that is not true. Since you have had the most success against the Borg you will be in charge of halting their advance – Both the Romulan and Klingon fleets have been virtually destroyed – it is up to us now – they were able to reduce the number of cubes from 7 to 5"

Picard "Lucky us only 5 cubes!"

Janeway "Captain I don't expect the Federation fleet to be able to stop the Borg – your job is to halt their advance (communication starts to break up) for as long as possible, at least an hour (breaks up even more)

Picard "Adm,we are losing the signal"

Janeway "Jean –Luc we are sending a ship to destroy the Borg but it is imperative that they not be allowed to reach earth before she arrives – Jean Luc use all methods (transmission totally fails)

Comm. 'Sir the Borg are jamming all long-range sub-space communications"

Commander "Either I missed something or the Admiral has gone crazy – did she say they are sending 1 ship to destroy the Borg – how can 1 ship destroy 5 cubes – the Romulans and Klingons have lost over 1500 ships and they could only stop 2 cubes!"

Picard "I don't know Number 1 – I only pray to god it's true and we can hold out long enough until she arrives – open a channel to the fleet"

Comm. "Channel open sir"

Picard "This is Captain Picard to all ships – by order of Starfleet command I am assuming command of the fleet – we must hold the line at all costs – Starfleet is sending additional help but it is at least 1 hour away – we must do whatever it takes to stop them – they must not reach earth – good luck to us all – Picard out"

"Commander attack pattern Theta – order Alpha wing to commence attack on the lead cube"

(The scene moves to outside the ships as they begin to engage the Borg – with little success – many starships are destroyed or disabled – there is additional Battle dialogue added to this point to add the visual effect – then back to the bridge of the enterprise – taking heavy fire)

Tactical " Captain they have obviously adapted from our last encounter – the co-ordinates we used to destroy the last cube attacking earth are no longer having the same effect"

(More explosions on the bridge – scene goes back outside showing the Enterprise firing and other ships engaging and being destroyed – the battle carries on for a little bit going to various starships as they are destroyed – both inside and outside shots)

(Back to the bridge of the Enterprise – heavily damaged explosions everywhere)

Tactical "Sir the Borg are breaking through and we have lost ¾ of the fleet"

Picard "What is our weapons status?"

Tactical "Offline sir – sir it's been an hour and a half – I don't think we will be getting any help that can stop the Borg now"

Picard "Open a channel to the rest of the fleet"

Comm. "Channel open sir"

Picard "This is Captain Picard to all remaining starships - as my final order as commander of this fleet I ask that you get as close to a Borg cube as possible and initiate a warp core breach – it's all we have left to try and stop them – Picard out"

Picard "Geordie –

Geordie "All ready on it Captain"

Picard "Helm get us next to that cube directly ahead (on main viewer)

Helm "Aye sir"

Tactical "Sir, there is another Borg rift opening 10,000 meters to port"

Picard "On screen" (main viewer switches to the rift)

Tactical "Sir there is a ship coming through"

Picard "No"

(Scene moves to outside the ship showing the Leviathan coming out – then back to the Bridge of the Enterprise)

Tactical "Sir it's a Federation ship – but if my readings are right its as big as a starbase over 4200 meters long!"

Picard "They said they were sending 1 ship to destroy the Borg – I think she has arrived"

(scene goes back to an outside shot as the Leviathan advances – it's main doors in the rear of the saucer section opening and the 2 Nebula Battle cruisers and 7 defiants + over 100 fighters come out of the ship – scene switches to bridge of the Enterprise main viewer as Leviathan passes very close taking up the whole main viewer and buffeting the Enterprise in here impulse wake – then the main view switches to a view of the Bridge of USS leviathan and Captain Black – standing in the middle of the bridge)

Black "This is Captain Black of the Federation Starship Leviathan to all ships – disengage and move off to a safe distance – we will handle the Borg now – your sacrifices will not be forgotten this day – Leviathan out"

(Scene moves to the bridge of the Leviathan as Captain Black returns to his seat)

Comm "Sir the fleet is responding – what's let of it – they are moving off"

Black " Black to Leviathan attack group – focus your attack on the far cube – it's the most damaged so you should be able to handle it – get those marines in there and recover the Tran warp coil"

(Scene moves briefly to outside Leviathan as its attack group of ships (2 Nebula + 7 Defiants moves off)

Black "Black to all fighter wings – start tractoring any starship with life signs out of the battle area"

"Helm Bring us in line with the Leading Cube which is breaking away for Earth'

Helm "Aye sir"

Black 'Bring the main deflector online and charge the photonic cannon – I wish they had called it something different – it sounds like a toy"

Tactical "Charged and ready sir"

Black "Well lets see if they can adapt to our mix of Federation and species 8472 technology"

Tactical "We are now at optimum firing range"

Black "Well by all means fire"

(scene to outside the ship as an energy discharge similar to that used by species 8472 comes out of the emitter and destroys the Borg cube – then back to the bridge of the Leviathan"

Black "Well I guess we can call that a successful test of weapon number 1. Helm bring us around. Mr Dorn what is the status of the attack group?

Dorn "They have disabled the 5th cube and are beginning salvage of the Tran warp coil now – Nebula 1 reports that Commander Daly has been severely injured and transported to the medical bay"

Black "Very well keep me informed"

(At this point they start feeling massive hits from the 3 other cubes which have converged around them)

Tactical" Sir the last 3 cubes have converged around us. Shields are down to 95%"

Black "Well time to test the new and improved transphasic torpedo's – set yields to 50% I want to salvage as many Tran warp coils as possible"

Tactical "Aye sir – torpedo's at 50% and locked on targets"

Black "Fire"

(main viewer shows the torpedo's leaving the ship – then scene switches to outside as all 3 hit their target – 2 ships have massive explosions but stay intact – the 3rd cube blows up completely – switch back to main viewer as it shows the cubes pieces flying everywhere – Captain Black turns in his chair to his tactical officer)

Black "Mr Dorn I said I wanted those cubes intact"

Dorn "Sorry sir one of them must have been more heavily damaged than we detected – the other 2 cubes are offline but repairing" (captain turns back to face main viewer)

Black "Very well send in the marines to salvage the coils – and begin transporting marines onto any ship where the Borg have sent drones"

Dorn "Aye sir"

Black "Mr Data get me Commander White on Nebula 2"

Data "Nebula 2 responding" (On main view up comes a LT but not Lt comm. White)

Black "Lt – where is Commander White?"

Lt "Sir the marine Lt assigned to the Borg salvage team was killed almost immediately so commander White beamed over to take command and retrieve the coil – they retrieved the coil but –

Black "But what"

Lt "Commander White was killed before they could beam out"

(Black gets out of his chair – looks very angry/sad – runs his hand through his hair – stressed)

Lt "I'm sorry sir I know the 2 of you were long-time friends" (Black looking at the floor – not responding) "Captain"

Black (straightens up – composure back as if nothing happened) "Lt you are now in command – I want you and Nebula1 to join the fighters and the Defiants in tractoring all disabled starships out to a safe distance"

Lt "Aye sir"

(Main viewer goes back to a shot of outside the ship – Captain Black sits down in his chair – massages his forehead a little -showing some strain again)

Dorn ' Sir Marine teams on the first cube report heavy resistance around the core – they are requesting instructions"

Black "Can we send them more marine re-enforcements?"

Dorn "No sir – all marines including Major West himself are engaged in clearing several starships where Borg have beam aboard – the rest are assisting in salvage operations and medical rescue"

Black "Get me the Lt in command on that cube"

(Scene switches to the heavy fighting on the Borg cube – Borg are lying dead all over the place – in some cases piled high and others are climbing over or pulling bodies away to get at the marines who are bogged down – they have a distinct tactical advantage since they use 200 year old kinetic energy rail-gun rifles that fire high explosive projectiles as extreme velocities – similar but more advanced then today's bullets – but the Borg Shielding has no effect stopping them – then back to the bridge of the Leviathan)

Dorn "Sir the Lt's helmet communication system is down"

Black "Then get me the closest Marine to him"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(Main Viewer patches in to the helmet cam of the Marine sgt closest to the LT – Black stand back up and moves towards the screen)

Sgt "Understood sir" (He moves over to the LT and you see the Lt's face on the Main viewer – through his helmet – he makes an adjustments)

Lt "This is Lt Green – I have patched into the sgt's communication system and can read you sir"

Black "What is your status LT?"

Lt "Sir they are throwing every functional Borg in this section at us – I have lost 3 men from my unit and we are burning through ammo as fast as the Borg can come at us – we've killed so many that many of the passages are now so filled with bodies they have become impassable"

Black "Understood Lt do you think that you can reach the core"

Lt "Without support there is no way we can reach the core"

Lt Donavan (interrupts – Black turns to look at him) "Sir let me take 4 teams of my best security officers we can take the pressure off the marines long enough for them to reach the core"

(Black Pauses for a minute)

Black "How long to get your men ready"

Donavan (smiles)"I have already had them ready for 10 minutes in the transporter rooms"

Black "Very well Mr Donavan – But you stay here on the bridge to co-ordinate the operation – send your men in – but you have only 5 minutes then I am pulling you all out(he turns to Lt on main screen) Copy that Lt"

Marine Lt 'Yes sir"

Black 'Alright Mr Donavan send them in"

(You hear fighting going on in the background – mix of phaser and shot firing – another marine yells to the Lt – that they can break through now)

Lt "Your security officers are holding them off captain – we can get through"

Black "Go Lt – get me that coil"

Lt 'Yes sir"

(Main viewer switches back to a view of the cube – Black walks over toward Mr Donavan)

Black "Mr Donavan keep a constant lock on all those men – any fluctuations in their life signs beam them directly to sickbay "

Donavan "Yes sir" (Black Returns to his chair)

Black "Mr Data how many starships would be affected by the 2 Cubes destruction"

Mr Data " There are 7 starships close enough to the far cube to be damages or destroyed when the cube is destroyed – shall I order the fighters to break off there salvage operations and get them"

Black "What class are they?'

Data "2 Galaxy, 1 Sovereign, 2 Nebulas and 2 Voyager class ships"

Black "It would take the entire fighter squadron to more those ships in time – we will go in and grab them with the tractor beams before destroying the cubes – start reconfiguring the tractor emitters to handle that many large ships – chief – work with Mr Data – get me enough power to the impulse to pull that many ships out in a hurry"

Chief "Aye Captain"

Mr Dorn "Sir the Marine team on the second cube has returned to the ship with the transwarp coil"

Black "Have them stay in the transporter areas – we might need to send them in to the 1st cube'

Lt Donavan 'I don't think so sir – they just linked up with some of my men and have the coil'

Black (Makes a fist) "Excellent – get them out of there now – Mr Data are you ready with the tractor modifications"

Data "Yes sir"

Black "Helm lets go pick them up 1/3 impulse"

Helm "Aye sir 1/3 impulse" (ships starts moving ahead turning and you see the first ship they are going to grab - a Galaxy class starship)

Mr Data "We are about to grab the first ship captain"

Black "Steady as she goes"

(Scene switches to outside the Leviathan as the Giant ship passes over top the little Galaxy class starship and grabs it with a tractor beam – then it goes around picking up the others until it has 6 ships trailing behind it - with the last ship being close to the Borg cube – Leviathan makes a big banking pass where you can see that the ship is longer than the Borg cube – she grabs the last ship – a Sovereign class and then swings back away from the cube – scene switches back to the bridge with the main viewer showing them pulling the 7 starships and the Borg cubes getting farther away)

Tactical "Sir we are now at a safe distance sir"

Black "Very well Mr Dorn Set up a full spread of tri-cobalt torpedo's maximum yield for each cube – I don't want to waste any more of our limited transphasic ones if we don't have to"

Dorn "Aye sir (pushes some buttons) - ready to fire"

Black "Fire"

(Main Viewer shows 7 torpedo's in a circle formation fired and heading to each cube – then the cubes are destroyed on the screen)

Black "Helm all stop"

Helm (pushing buttons) Reading all stop sir"

Black "Mr Data release tractor beams"

(The tractor beams are released and the ships list there on the main viewer)

Mr Data "Sir Nebula 2 is reporting that they destroyed the cube after clearing all starships but a Borg Escape sphere was able to break away"

Black "On Screen" (main viewer switches to the sphere as it starts to open a Tran warp rift)

Tactical "Sir they are opening a Tran warp rift – I'll set an intercept course"

Black "Belay that – let them go and relay to the Collective what has happened to them here today – hopefully we won't be seeing them again for a long time after this defeat"

(Main Viewer shows them entering the rift and disappearing)

Black "Alright ladies and gentlemen lets not celebrate just yet there are a lot of disabled starships out there and a hell of a lot more wounded – let's get some of the bigger ships that are movable on their own power into the repair bays first – begin launching all shuttles with medical and engineering teams to stabilize as many ships as possible" (Black walks up to the rear where the chief is at here station) Chief I want you to lead up the repair efforts – get every single person on this ship with any engineering skills into action"

Chief "Aye sir"

Black "Mr Data please use your super fast skills to co-ordinate and deploy the shuttles to the necessary ships"

Mr Data "Aye Captain"

Black (over the comm.) "Captain Black to Dr Bashir"

Dr Bashir "Bashir here captain"

Black "Doctor we are going to be getting hundreds if not thousands of wounded on this ship any minute – have all sick bays ready to go"

(Scene moves to sick bay for a moment where there is a lot of action going on around the Doctor)

Bashir "Were ready and waiting Captain'

(Scene moves back to the bridge)

Black "Very good Doctor – Mr Dorn Get me Major West"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(Up comes Major West in his exo – suit with his helmet off standing on the bridge of a heavily damaged ship)

Black "Major, Report"

West "All Borg have been eliminated – this was a new tactic beaming Borg onto disabled ship the crews were not prepared for it – they took it pretty badly"

Black "Understood Major – order all of your marines to aid in helping to deal with the wounded"

West "Understood – West out" (screen goes back to an outside shot)

Black "Lt Donavan – have your security officers help out with the wounded – this is going to become one big hospital very soon – and your men did a fine job assisting today Lt"

Donavan "Thank you sir"

Lt Dorn " We are receiving a message from Nebula 1's sickbay – Commander Daly is not expected to survive"

Black (Rushes over to the Transporter Pad) "Lt, you have the Bridge - beam me directly to their sick bay"

Dorn "Aye sir"

(Black Beams out and re-materializes in the sick bay – he rushes up to the Head Dr)

Dr "I'm sorry sir there was nothing we could do the damage to his nervous system was too great – all body functions are shutting down – we can't sustain them"

Black "How long?"

Dr "Maybe a few more minute"

Black "Is he conscious?"

Dr "Barely"

Black "Where is he?"

Dr "He's in here" (Dr leads him into the surgical bay were there are some nurses still around – Dr signals them to leave – Black walks up to the Bed of Commander John Daly)

Black "John" (John turns to look at him slowly)

Daly "Did we stop them Mike"

Black "We stopped them John – and I doubt they will every be back again"

Daly "That's good – then my death was worth something"

Black "Your life was worth something John – you were my Number 1, the one who made sure I made it through the academy without killing anybody and my Best man – you are and will always be my friend"

John "Then I'm happy" (he just stares at Black but does not move – life is gone)

Black "Good-bye John"

(The captain closes his eyes then walks out of the room – he passes the Doctor and stops)

Black "Thank you Dr for keeping him alive long enough for me to say good-bye"

Dr "How could you tell?"

Black "He didn't let out a breath – he just left" (he puts a hand on the Dr's shoulder then walks out of the Sick Bay – Next scene he beams back to the Bridge of the Leviathan)

Dorn "Commander Daly?"

Black "Gone – both my commanders – my friends – lost on our first engagement"

Dorn "Sir we stopped the Borg – they died honourable deaths'

Black "Yes along with thousands of other Starfleet personnel today Lt and as long as I am Captain of this ship we will never allow the Borg to take so many lives again" (He pause)

"Lt you have the Bridge I will be in my ready room"

Dorn "Aye Sir"

(Black walks down and off into his ready room – scene switches to inside his ready room the Captain is sitting at his desk with several pictures in frames of him and his commanders – him and John and Commander Tim White at his wedding, them all at the Academy in Red Squadron)

Dorn (over comm) "Sir you are receiving a message from Adm Janeway at Starfleet"

Black "Acknowledged" (he opens up his computer terminal and Janeway appears)

Adm Janeway " I just heard the reports – you destroyed the Borg – congratulations Captain – it looks like Leviathan had a successful first date"

Black "I only wish we could have arrived earlier – we could have saved hundreds of ships and thousands of lives"

Janeway "Michael there was no way to know that the Borg would attack when you were 30,000 light years away testing the Slipstream drive- but you succeeded and now the new weapons have been successfully tested against the Borg and we can start implementing them on all new starships – it will take years to rebuild the fleet but when we do this will never happen again"

Black "Promise me one thing Adm"

Adm "What's that?"

Black "Until we destroy the Borg forever or get the fleet rebuilt this ship will stay closer to home"

Adm "You can count on that Michael – with the Federation, Klingon, and Romulan Fleets virtually destroyed the Alpha Quadrant is virtually defenceless – We need Leviathan now more than ever"

Black "There is one other thing Adm"

Adm "Yes Captain"

Black "Both Commander Daly and Commander White were killed in action today"

Adm "Michael I am so sorry to hear that I know they were both good friends of yours – John was even your best man wasn't he"

Black "He was – a good friend"

Adm "No one I send you will ever be able to replace your friends captain – but I promise you this – I will send you 2 of the finest young officers Starfleet has to offer"

Black "Thank you admiral"

Adm "We are dispatching all repair ships and supply freighters from earth to help in the salvage operations"

Black "We will do our best to clean things up out here - it's a real mess"

Adm "A high cost was paid today – but an important victory – never have the Borg sent so many cubes – they thought they were guaranteed victory – they were wrong – and that's why I picked you for this command – I know you will never let the Federation down"

Black "Yes sir"

Adm Janeway "Take care Michael - I will contact you again soon – Janeway out"

(Captain Black turns back to his photo's then Lt Data interrupts over comm.)

Data "Data to Captain Black"

Black "Go ahead"

Data "Sir the Enterprise is docked in repair bay 1 – Captain Picard would like to come aboard sir"

Black "Very well Mr Data – inform him that I will meet him in the Docking port shortly"

Data "Aye sir"

(Captain gets up from his desk with the pictures and returns them to a table beside the desk – he stops and picks up the one of his wife – in a Starfleet uniform)

Black "It's been a bad day Miranda I wish I could talk to you about it"

(He puts the picture back down on the table then exits his ready room – walks right over to the transporter pad without talking to anyone)

Black "Computer Docking port 1 – energize"

(He beams out and re-materializes in the docking bay transporters area – there is a lot of activity going on – repair teams moving onto the ship – wounded coming off – then out comes Captain Picard – stopping to talk to a few of the wounded as they are waiting to be moved – Black walks over and Picard sees him and they meet)

Black (extending his hand) "Captain Picard it's a pleasure to finally meet you sir"

Picard "I would say that under the circumstances meeting you and this ship is my pleasure – I had no idea Starfleet had built a ship this big or this powerful – how did they keep it a secret so long and where was she built?"

Black "Utopia Planetia sir – just launched over a month ago"

Picard "Captain I was at the ship yards not to long ago – and I certainly would not have missed this ship"

Black "Actually she was built in a hollowed out cavern 2 kilometres below the surface –very few people in Starfleet knew of her construction or existence"

Picard "Until now – somehow I think the entire quadrant will be hearing about this ship very shortly"

Black "I suppose you're right Captain"

Picard "One thing does confuse me Captain Black – if she was built 2 km below the surface – how did they get here out"

Black "Starfleet has decided that since it does not violate the treaty of Algeron – they installed her with an interphasic cloak – something I am sure you are familiar with"

Picard "Yes you could say that"

Black "Come Captain, I would like to show you something" (he directs them into a turbo lift – they both get in) 'Rear observation lounge" (he turns to Picard) " I think you will really enjoy this view Captain Picard"

Picard "We noticed you arrived by a Transwarp corridor – how is that possible"

Black "One of 3 propulsion systems on the ship – we have a primary enhanced warp drive capable of warp 9.99 and a limited use Tran warp drive – but after a few uses we keep burning out the primary coils - that's why we just salvaged 3 more before destroying the cubes – (they get off the turbo – lift and head for the windows) We also have a slipstream drive system originally brought back with Voyager"

Picard "Yes I had read about it – but so far I didn't think Starfleet could get it to work reliably"

Black "Unfortunately that is partially correct – we are using it under trials right now – our massive structural integrity allows us to use it for longer periods which would tear smaller ships like the Enterprise apart"

(They keep walking up to the windows)

Picard "I never thought of the Enterprise E as small –"(he gets to the window and looks out over the rear of Leviathan with the enterprise and a Galaxy class ships tucked into the repair bay) "until now" (he finishes his sentence with a bit of awe) "My God from this prospective she looks like a fly on your ships back"

Black (smiling) "Well maybe a little bit bigger than a fly captain"

Picard (with a smirk) "yes but just barely"

Black "How would you like to see the Main Bridge"

Picard "I would enjoy that very much" (he starts to head back to the turbo lift)

Black "Captain Picard – this way please – we mostly use transporters on this ship – she is 3200 meters long – you could spend a lot of time in the turbo lifts going from one place to another"

Picard "I see"

(The next scene shows them Beaming onto the transporters at the rear of the Bridge – right away Picard is awe struck with the size of the bridge)

Picard "Are you sure they built the bridge big enough?"

Black "Actually it was remodelled to be a little smaller – too much walking to get around they thought"

Picard "I see"

Black "Most of my Primary bridge crew is engaged in the recovery efforts – I also lost my 1st and second commanding officers in the Battle"

Picard "I didn't think this ship took any damage during the battle"

Black "It didn't – but it is a battle carrier and each of them was commanding one of the new nebula class Battle cruisers and were lost in action there"

Picard "I'm sorry to hear that"

Black "They were my closest friends captain and fine officers – the best – but they were just 2 of many fine and brave officers lost today – something I intend to make sure never happens again. Please follow me to my ready room" (they walk down and off into his ready room – the camera switches to inside as they both enter –Picard stops by the desk where the photo's are as Black heads for the replicator on the wall)

Black "Earl grey tea is it not Captain?"

Picard "Yes how did you know"

Black "Computer 2 Earl Grey's hot – come now captain Picard everyone knows"

Picard "I suppose they do"

Black "Have a seat (he passes him one of the tea cups – they both sit down)

"I studied many of your missions while at the academy – I was just starting out when the Enterprise D was launched – your career is legendary perhaps even heroic"

Picard "Hardly – just doing my duty"

Black "Still a duty with a reputation for saving the Federation on several occasions"

Picard "Well just doing my part – and it looks like I have someone to take the place of this old man now"

Black "Oh"

Picard 'Yes this will be my last few days in command of the Enterprise – I am almost 70 years old you know"

Black "But you don't look a day over 50 sir'

Picard "Now flatter will only get you so far in this business young man'

"No my journeys in the stars are over now – younger men like you need to take over"

Black "So what will you do then?"

Picard "Well, again, I have been offered a promotion to Admiral and the job as commindant of Starfleet academy – and this time I have accepted"

Black "That is excellent captain – I can't think of a better man to help rebuilt the fleet with young officers"

Picard "And it looks like we are going to have to do a major expansion and triple enrolment after today's loses – we are still rebuilding the officer ranks from the Dominion war"

Black "And I just lost my 2 commanders which means some other captain's are going to have to give up theirs"

Picard (taking a sip) "Always a good way to endear yourself to other captains"

Black "It's our duty captain"

Picard "Yes our duty – and we do it gladly because it's not just our career but our lives – but don't let it take over your life completely like I have"

Black "What do you mean Captain?"

Picard "Are you married Captain Black?"

(Black sits there staring at him for a minute then glancing over at the picture of his wife in her Starfleet uniform – Picard looks over to)

Black "I was a long time ago'

Picard "I see – she is a Starfleet officer as well – hard to keep a relationship going in our career"

Black "She was a Starfleet officer – she was killed during the invasion of Cardassia by the Jem Hadar"

Picard "I am truly sorry Captain I didn't know'

Black 'Thank you captain – both of use knew the risks that come with wearing this uniform, isn't that right captain?"

Picard "I suppose that we do"

(The door Chimes)

Black "Come" (Lt Dorn is comes a little into the room) "Yes Lt"

Dorn 'Excuse me Captains but Captain Picard is needed back aboard the Enterprise as soon as possible"

Black "Thank You Lt (both captains stand and shake hands)"Please see the Captain gets back to his ship alright"

Picard "Little Ship"

Black "Yes little ship – again it was a pleasure meeting you Captain- or should I say Admiral Picard – I hope someday we can meet again"

Picard "As do I"

(Picard turns to leave – he gets to the door stops then turns back to Captain Black)

Picard "Captain Black may I offer you some advice – from an old single man"

Black "Of course sir"

Picard "Don't take your duty so seriously that you end up – a lonely – legend – wishing you had shared your life with someone special – there is no greater honor then to give your heart and love to someone else – remember that captain'

Black "I will sir" (Picard turns and walks out and the door closes behind him)

(Black is left there standing alone in the room – he walks over to the desk with the picture of his dead wife – picks it up and touches it gently running his fingers over her image)

Black "You'll be happy now my love – I am going to move on after all these years – but I will never forget"

(He takes the picture and puts it in his wall safe – then he walks over to his window with his hands clasped behind his back looking out at all the action happening outside – shuttles flying all around – fighter wings passing by – the camera pulls to an outside shot of him in the window then slowly pulls away to reveal the whole ship and the activity and other tiny ships around it – then turns to open space.)

Closing Credits

****Next Episode: "The Commanders" - Since both of the starship U.S.S. Leviathan's Commanders were killed, new replacements are needed - but whole will they be? A longer episode at 10,000 words***


End file.
